


here, the world we made

by shyverrr (akira_marq)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_marq/pseuds/shyverrr
Summary: Tim is rather intent on sitting in Mads's lap - even if it means interrupting Mads's work.Created for the April-May Fic Exchange.





	here, the world we made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandiszucker (whatwhy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/gifts).



> title and lyrics: The Veldt, by deadmaus (though i prefer the version by Puppet)  
> song doesnt have much to do with fic, though

**_we’ll never leave, look at us now_ **

 

_ Dammit, Tim. _

 

Mads sighs softly in frustration as his mid-laner hops nimbly into his lap again, and, while ordinarily having a cute boy sit with him isn’t bad at all, it definitely gets annoying when Mads is just trying to do some work on his laptop.

 

He’d bought a PC a few months ago but never got the chance to use it much. It’s decorated with some Fnatic stickers, but otherwise, it’s basically brand new. Mads had thought that if he had access to two computers, one for League and one for all his other technological needs, he’d have an easier time getting in the zone and playing his best, but Tim seems pretty intent on interrupting any sort of work Mads tries to do on his laptop.

 

Whenever Mads sits down on the couch and sets the laptop on the coffee table, Tim weasels his way into Mads’s lap no matter what. Whether the tiny mid-laner is on his phone, staring at the ceiling, or seemingly sleeping, it’s a matter of milliseconds between when Mads takes a seat and when Tim reoccupies Mads’s space, and Martin, Hyli, and Gabriel are all so quick to tease them. Today is certainly no exception.

 

Mads takes a seat on the couch. Tim, who had been intermittently tapping at his phone screen, perhaps taking care of some social media but more likely looking through patch notes and thinking of whatever strategy he should subject soloQ to next, perks up as Mads approaches, and when Mads plops down on the sofa Tim wriggles into his lap and wraps the jungler’s strong arms around himself. He cuddles into Mads’s chest and still scrolls through what Mads can now clearly see are patch notes.

 

“Tim, sweetheart, can you get off please?” asks Mads gently, setting down his laptop to rest large hands on Tim’s hips. His plea is met with an unimpressed glance from Nemmy in his lap.

“No,” says Tim. He nuzzles his head under Mads’s, fluffy hair brushing Mads’s chin, and primly pulls his knees closer to curl into a ball firmly nestled atop Mads’s thighs. Mads’s little mid-laner is so cute in one of his sweatshirts, so adorably tiny-looking snuggled up to Mads, so sweet that Mads almost gives in the way he usually does and lets Tim stay seated on him, safe and sound within the bounds of strong arms, but Mads is also a little frustrated at this point and he really would like to get his computer set up for use.

 

Tim, however, adamantly refuses to budge, so Mads shifts large hands down to rest on Tim’s hips. Delightedly, Tim squirms, giggling, in Mads’s grip. 

He’s much less amused when Mads uses his strength to pick him up off Mads’s lap and plop him down on the couch at Mads’s side.

 

“Mads!” pouts Tim, glowering at the jungler. Mads just sighs softly and leans forward to pick up his computer off the coffee table. “What’d you do that for?!”

“I need to do some work, Tim,” explains Mads. “There are some emails I need to write and reply to.” He takes his laptop and is about to set it on his lap when Tim lays flat across him, upper back resting on Mads’s thighs and annoyed expression staring up at Mads accusatorily. 

“You can do it later,” Tim whines, but Mads just sighs and asks Tim to get off of him again. The mid-laner makes a face, but does so, though he throws himself to the opposite end of the couch in a clear display of displeasure at Mads’s decision, and Mads can tell that Tim is being a brat and sulking again.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Mads can see Tim angrily tapping away at his phone, pouting his lips and scrunching up his brow in a manner that is likely intended to be somewhat intimidating but is cuter than anything. Add that to the fact of Tim’s fluffy, uncontrollable hair and already-adorable features, and Mads is quickly melting for Tim’s show of annoyance.

 

After Mads finishes configuring his laptop to his liking, he gives in. 

“Tim?”

Tim pouts at him.

“If you put your head on my leg,” says Mads, as he opens up his email and starts to look through his inbox, “I can play with your hair while I work.” 

He doesn’t look over at Tim’s reaction to the prospect, but there’s a short pause while Tim weighs the options - keep pouting, or have Mads pet him. Once Mads has cleared his inbox of spam and has settled into priority emails, he looks over.

 

“Well? Have you made your decision?”

“Y-yeah,” mumbles Tim, flipping over on the sofa to rest his head against Mads’s thigh. Immediately Mads’s fingers slip down to run through Tim’s hair while Mads responds to fan-mail and business, and Tim’s once-annoyed expression has softened into a look of contentment. Mads only looks down intermittently, preoccupied as he is with correspondence, but after a few minutes, he notices that Tim has fallen asleep, lulled into rest by big hands smoothing his hair and the warm rush of air from the laptop’s fans and vents.

 

Mads leans down to kiss the tip of Tim’s nose, takes a picture of his mid-laner looking utterly adorable and sends him some very important correspondence - through email, of course.

_ You know, _ reads the caption on the emailed image,  _ you’re pretty cute when you’re grumpy and sleepy. _

 

Mads can tell exactly when Tim opens the email on his phone by how the tips of his ears turn pink.

 

**_so in love with the way we are_ **


End file.
